tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Size Changing
When anything changes its size. Objects can become larger or smaller. Mostly Just to Get a Laugh, but those situations played realistically typically result in people being sick. Keep in mind that this trope does not apply to real life. Cartoon Network and anime/manga have their own pages. Examples *In the book George Shrinks, George goes to sleep and shrinks down very tiny. In the TV version, he's that tiny for the entire series and doesn't grow back to normal. *Grojband: In "Rockersize", the titular band eat some energy bars, which resulted in them playing over five seconds' worth of music via speed metal. Which resulted in the creation of the Gorillandmas. **Trina once wished that the Newmans were the biggest band in the world. Which made the Newmans giants. *In Camp Lakebottom, Squirt turns into a giant when he eats a berry that looks and tastes like a meatball. *Speaking of berries, Planet Sheen had a somewhat-similar plot, but Sheen did not turn evil at all. *Fish Hooks: The "big tank" turns even the smallest water creature into giant water creatures. The "shrink tank" does the complete opposite. *Even the Fantastic Four were prone to this when they shrunk down. They were even mistaken for rodents. *The Smurfs has a plot where one Smurf turns into a 50-apples-tall giant Smurf. *Invader Zim has Pippi, a hamster that grows and gets more awesome as he does so. *Ned's Newt has the titular boy's newt turn into a six-foot-tall monster newt named "Newton". How he does it is with Zippo food. **There was another newt who turned as large as Newton was with Zippo food, except she wanted revenge. *Total Drama: Revenge of the Island has a contestant who grew taller and turned into a mutant. *My Life Me: Characters often shrink down into chibis and turn back via expressions. *Ozzy & Drix had a plot where the whole city inside Hector Cruz turns into a giant city. Only the microorganisms are unaffected (except for Michael Fisher, who turns muscular and taller when he takes his own formula). *Yes, even Playhouse Disney was prone to this, except that the titular otters imagined shrinking the lake down to find Bubbles instead of turning themselves into giants to do the same (possibly because they didn't want to harm Bubbles). *Gravity Falls has crystals that can turn anything larger or smaller. Dipper makes a flashlight out of this- it proves to be a mistake, though... **...until "Take Back the Falls", where Mabel enlarges her fist to smash a hole through the wall. **Bill Cipher can also change his size at will. *When Star Butterfly went through mewberty, she originally had large wings upon turning into a butterfly-humanoid creature. Upon turning back to normal, Star's wings shrunk into "mewberty wings". **This was referenced again during "The Battle of Mewni", in which Star Butterfly's wings turn giant once again when Star turns into a heroic version of her "Mewberty" self. *Here's another Disney XD example: In The 7D, Hildy uses a Jumbo Gem to make herself larger and even tries to frighten the Seven Dwarfs. *Jacob Two-Two and the Too Big Tomato. The Too Big Tomato in question was Jacob himself, because eventually he took on the physical colors of a tomato. *Goosebumps has "Monster Blood", a type of blood that expands and can turn anything that ingests the blood into giants. *Cyberchase once had an episode dealing with a liquid that doubled. When Hacker took what was then the only drop of that liquid for his personal gain, the liquid began to double, and eventually Hacker turned to giant containers to hold the liquid. But then CyberSquad figured out how to divide it by half. *Phineas and Ferb: Not only was Doofenshmirtz shrunken, he even commented that he was "freakishly shrunken". *Grossology features another character who also was "freakishly shrunken": Lance Boil, who, upon getting shrunk down, apparently had a pimple that grew giant (the mass had to go somewhere, since Ty took out something from the Shrink-O-Matic). *In every Super Sentai and Power Rangers series since the first Super Sentai series, the main villain of the season made his or her monster grow. *Hatsune Miku's "Gigantic Girl". *Pixel Pinkie once turned Nina into a giant as a catch to Nina's wish to be taller. *Lloyd in Space: Lloyd once had a mold that grew as it ate. *Not even RWBY is safe from this, official or fanon: **RWBY Chibi: Happens to Nora whenever she overeats. **RWBYpet introduces a type of dust allowing a Jewelpet to turn into a giant. This trope was once even implied for Jewelpet Ruby's Semblance, before revealing her actual Semblance. *Attack of the 50-foot Woman is a horror movie that uses this trope. *South Park parodies this in two episodes, where the trope otherwise wouldn't fit: **In "Cancelled", Najix's true form is larger than any other form he took throughout the episode. **In "Weight Gain 4000", Cartman drinks the eponymous shake- by the time Kathy Lee Gifford comes to town, Cartman is a head taller than the other boys. **Played straight in "The Ring" with Mickey Mouse, of all characters. *One of the powers an angel has in Purgatony. However, this is only shown in one episode, for good reason. TBA.